The Klingon Warrior Visits
by Charlottewrites
Summary: A Klingon warrior is visiting Earth. He states to them to the effect that he has a party with him that are going to come there. He has to wait for permission to visit the Earth. He is a bit angry at being stopped and wants to be able to go on to his destination on Earth. The staff at the air travel center gives him a bit of a hard time. He makes trouble.


**The Klingon Warrior Visits**

The Klingon waited. He knew that all eyes were on him. He had expected some sort of service when he arrived. Instead, they seemed to be a lot of trouble makers. He thought they would know what it was. They all seemed unprepared and obstinate. All of them were no help. His lack of the English language was not helping a whole lot. Also he thought there would be translators. He had taken many English classes to prepare for this. It was the United States after all. He knew they were not exactly prepared for Klingons entering it right now. There had been trouble. That was to put it mildly. His smoking countenance said it all really.

"I am holding you here until we find out what is going on," the tourist agent said with a bit of an attitude. We cannot let you continue without some word or a letter stating you were allowed to come into the country.

"My party will be arriving soon. Most all of us are Klingon. You will need to let us in. If you don't you will be sorry. I thought the agency would be prepared for this. We have plans about all of this and coming to the United States. We plan on taking what we want.

"I see," said the agent going in to check with her supervisor.

"Is this a peaceful party?," inquired another agent morosely.

"That all depends on what happens here," the Klingon answered back at her.

"Wait here please," said the agent with fake helpfulness, "I can't let you go any farther without permission."

"Good, I will wait," moaned the Klingon, "I will wait for the ones we meet here. We have an entire party we meet here."

"So you are also meeting someone here," the agent said trying for once to be helpful.

Etania then sidled over to the bag check area. He wanted to check his bag so that it would really be safe. There were documents, etc. in it that were important.

"I want to check this," Etania spoke in his best high toned voice.

"Fine we will check it for you here," the check clerk girl said. She knew she was considered very cute and quite a catch. She smirked at the Klingon guy. She also wondered what was going on. Those agents did not know how to control them at all. "It will be $20.00 for the day."

"Fine," spoke the Klingon, "Here is," he added a small tip for her of some American change. He had left a midnight blue bag that looked much like a woman's handbag. They did wonder what he was doing with that. It looked good to him. He carried important information and clothing in it. Some of his information was sewn into his jacket. He was a bit worried they would find it when he was allowed into the country.

The counter girls smiled at him. They were eager to keep their jobs and the good pay they had there. It was known that many people were being replaced with robots. They also liked tips. The Klingons were rumored to be good tippers. That could head off a lot of worries. The new robots could wink and flirt with their eyes. So they tried it also. It was meant possibly to attract more business.

After his lunch in the waiting area he went back to get something from his bag.

"Is this it," asked the clerk half smiling but getting a bit worried at his expression.

"No, it blue," he said getting more perturbed.

"I don't seem to have it here describe it," said the tired clerk.

"I want it now," the Klingon said getting louder, "I need my bag."

The Klingon was starting to lose it, "it's midnight blue. I need it now.

"It looks like a ladies bag," said a girl standing nearby.

"Well it not," slammed the Klingon back at her.

The Klingon pined away, "I will wait here." His name was Etania Blacktan.

The Klingon took his special gun device out. Several people went to the floor. He was told to put it up by officers and that it was not allowed.

"I have permission to come in the country, we have a statement," the Klingon repeated.

"That remains to be seen," said one of the agents at the port that was watching him.

"Fine," bubbled the Klingon warrior coming into quite a state. He was nervous and pacing the area.

The agents then whispered together regarding if they should do something about stopping the Klingon from entering the country. Who could he be meeting? Could that be more trouble? They muddled over all the problems that could come just from him being there and entering the country or not.

The Klingon paced back and forth. He waited and wandered about the court with the different restaurants. There were other similar visitors there. Some may have had better credentials.

'Where I go find the head of this place," politely asked the Klingon warrior.

"He's not going to be available now," another clerk said in a snively manner.

The Klingon attempted to match her bad attitude in kind.

"The Klingons have new development that will really surprise the United States. You will see. You will regret attempting to make them submit to your ridiculous requests. You will see. You will all regret being so self serving. We are going to make you pay for your mistakes," the Klingon continued his rant.

"Oh really," the agent said with a bored look on her little cheeky face. "What could that be?"

"You will see, you'll see how you have failed then," continued the angry Klingon.

The agent then looked up at the ceiling. She tried to remain polite. They were things or similar things that she had heard before. She allowed herself a little face to be made.

"Huh, huh," fumed the Klingon man getting angrier and angrier.

He would have nowhere to sleep.

"You would have to pay for a sleeping space then or lay out on the floor. That is if they don't kick you out if you can't continue on your way yet," that was from another agent.

"No, no what can I do," the Klingon warrior was beside himself.

Just then the Klingon man looked over in the distance and it was as if he had seen an angel coming towards him. It was his fiance, Muriel Wineboro coming to greet him. She had seen him and was coming towards him at a quickening pace. She had a large smile on her face that kind of told it all. Muriel was a bit hyper. But right now she was very relaxed and heppy. She had seen her fiance, the Klingon man Etania.

People were looking around and quite a few of them feared for her safety. The Klingon was hurrying over towards Ms. Wineboro. They were engaged and they had been planning their wedding. The security in the area was staring at them. Truth be known they more or less stared at everyone around there. The wedding party was coming in behind her. There were many cars waiting. People were getting out of their cars and coming over to greet the Klingon. Many were smiling, but others were not exactly joyful about the idea. Muriel seemed to love him anyway and everyone was pretty happy about it.

Many people breathed a sigh of relief at realizing that there was probably not going to be some kind of attack by the Klingons.

"I need to get my bag from the holding department," Etania whispered to his fiance. He was quite worried about getting it back. He was afraid they might have lost it.

"I'll go with you," whispered Muriel back with a happy smile at him.

They reached the luggage and holding desk. Another girl was there. Etania held out his ticket fearing the worse.

"I don't see it anywhere," said the female clerk with a worried expression. "No, I can't find any midnight blue bag."

"I need to get it back, please look for it," Etania was very worried and ready to pound his fists on the desk. He tried to control himself in front of her. "It midnight blue, it is blue, go find it."

Just then there was another man that was waiting in line. It was Spock from a starship that had just come in for a rest.

"Maybe I can help you with this. I will inquire in the office. I have an ideal of what might be happening. Just hold on here a bit. Sometimes things get out of hand here," Spock said with a serious expression.

"Thank you, that might help," Etania said with a bit of relief.

They settled into the area in the back. Customers were able to go and visit the different restaurants. So they went over and decided to wait and see what would happen.

Spock thought someone might have thought to look through the bag of the Klingon thinking there might be something there considering what was going on. They had found no trace of a bomb or anything.

"Here you are," said Spock speaking in his usual terribly serious way. He had a happy look on his face though as he said it to Etania. Spock had mentioned to him that it was midnight blue and they found it right away.

"I'm sorry some people here are not very trusting about different cultures and people from other planets, we all wish you well," said Spock.

"Please come to our wedding if you can make it," said Muriel in her breathless way of excitement. She was an American girl from New York. She had actually seen Vulcans before and was fascinated with Spock and grateful. Etania was also glad to get his bag. "We would be happy to have you there," stated Muriel while she looked for a second from Etania.

"Yes, we would really like that to happen," said Etania. He did want to get going to the wedding now. He looked around at the airport landscape with great relief.

They were all planning on going to the wedding in New York and then they were going to Niagara Falls. They wanted to look at the stars. They hoped to be able to see them there. There were a lot of lights there to block them out but they would look for a place away from the city.

Spock did come to the wedding and they made him best man. Spock loved seeing the area of Niagara Falls. He felt a twinge of jealousy as he realized Etania had found happiness. It was a type of happiness that evaded Spock at that time. But he hoped for it in the future. Until then it was a nice memory.

The Klingon's big discovery was rumored to be immortality, but that remained to be seen. Right then they were just happy being married.


End file.
